dreams_upon_ramsgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chimera and interacting with Mortals and the Autumn world
Chimera may affect the mundane world and unenchanted mortals, though Banality and the Mists typically obscure mortals' memories of such things. They possess a sort of magic called redes. Redes are given as a hodge-podge of powers to a chimera by the Storyteller. A changeling wielding a nonsentient chimerical object can use it to achieve marvelous effects even in the mundane world, but must be wary of the attention and Banality doing so might bring. A Treasure flying carpet can carry a changeling from Cairo to Paris, but the risks incurred with such an enterprise are real and great. Beyond the threat of suffering Banality from all the mortals who would witness it, there are all the dangers of storms, meeting errant vampires, or being confronted by other, stranger beings that look poorly upon flagrant acts of magic in front of mortals. Dreamers & Chimera Kithain are not the only creatures that can spawn chimera. While individual changelings are far more likely to do so than humans, the vast majority of chimera (and, indeed, the Dreaming itself) are the unconscious creations of humanity's dreams. The collective unconsciousness of the human race and other denizens of the World of Darkness creates the fantastic dream world from which the fae draw power. Even the most Banality-sodden humans can occasionally give spark to minor and ill-formed chimera. Despite the oncoming Winter, some beings still maintain the ability to Dream. Such Dreamers are individuals with low Banality ratings, These mortal Dreamers may include artists, children, daydreamers, and the insane. Some supernatural creatures may also birth chimera. Examples of low-Banality supernatural Dreamers may include, but are not limited to: Fianna werewolves; Malkavian, Ravnos, and Toreador vampires; and mages such as Dreamspeakers and the Marauders. Children add a strange quality to the Dreaming that is both comforting and disturbing. The culture that a child lives in heavily influences any chimera they create. These beings may spring from children's books, cartoons, childlike perceptions of MTV, the 6:00 news, or from the abuses of parents and other adults. Children often give their chimera a winsome look. (Some child-chimera are nauseatingly cute.) Appearances can be deceiving; children are prone to nightmares, too. That cute little bunny might pull out a butcher knife at some inopportune moment. Some chimera are very protective of their creators and defend them against Kithain predators (other chimera and changelings who try to Ravage their creators for Glamour). These chimera may also interact with their creators. Chimera & Banality Humans and unenchanted supernatural beings with high Banality ratings can dispel chimera by their mere proximity. This is dependant upon the circumstances but, as a general rule, if a mortal witnesses' permanent Banality is 2 or more points greater than the chimera's own permanent Glamour score, there is a risk of the force of disbelief disrupting the chimera. If the chimera (or others) does not take pains to disguise their presence or actions, humans' skepticism may shunt the chimera (and anyone or anything in contact with them) into a random part of the Dreaming (Storyteller option). If this happens, the changeling may have a difficult time returning to the mundane world. A sentient chimera may resist this effect by rolling Willpower versus the observing human's Banality (two successes needed). If the roll succeeds, the chimera is immune to that particular viewer's skepticism for the remainder of the scene. If a group witnesses the flying changeling, the chimera's roll is made against a difficulty equal to the highest Banality rating in the crowd. The Mists will usually cover up any memory of the event after the fact. Even more dangerous are the risks a chimera faces if it gets too close to or, worse, touches a person with a high Banality. Most chimera can recognize such people and take great pains to avoid them. Even if such a human doesn't see a chimera, the force of their doubt is enough to erode the chimera's fragile form. Sentient chimera take one health level of damage for every turn spent in close proximity to an unenchanted person who has a Banality rating of two or more in excess of the chimera's own permanent Glamour score. The actual proximity at which a chimera suffers this damage is determined by the Storyteller, though the greater the person's Banality, the farther this aura extends. A chimera reduced to zero health levels in this manner is destroyed forever.